An Unexpected Turn Halloween Shot
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Follows my Rose-Em Unexpected Turn, this shot takes place years after the end of the story and displays a Halloween of the Cullen Family, how much the vampiric clan has changed? Who are the new members and how vamps celebrate Halloween?Canon-pairs.


_OOOK people!!! after so long! yes i have a new twilight shot for ya :)_

takes place after the Unexpected Turn and it's from Rose's point of view :) I hope you like it :)

Happy Halloween people! have a great, spooky day!

Dedicated to Irene and Annie

huge thanks to Marla1 for her awesome help!

_

* * *

Family Values_

_Rosalie_

I smiled brightly at my husband as he came out of our bedroom, I was sat on our living room's rich couch, and he smiled back at me as we both looked breathtaking with our new costumes, ready for the party that was to follow.

'It used to be me the one who would need hours to get ready…' I said teasingly as Em moved closer to me and kissed my lips lightly, his Frankenstein monster costume making me chuckle. I giggled as his hand moved up on my leg and under my Frankenstein bride costume as to touch my thighs, I took his palm and kissed it gently.

'Well I was the one to help our little granddaughter today so don't complain, you spent the entire morning with Emmelie while I was left behind with poor Alex to take care of the little devil our daughter gave birth to.' Emmett said and I chuckled as I could only imagine what little Rosalie put her father and grandfather through.

'Come on let's go, Alice will tear us apart if we're late for the big event.' I said and we both got ready and left our small cottage in the middle of the forest and headed in flashes in the big Cullen house which was almost pulsing with the loud, Halloween music.

New Hampshire was always a great place to return to and this time around, it was more beautiful than ever with the Cullen family, even larger than ever, with no wolf packs and treaties limiting us.

We opened the door with Emmett's keys and smiled as the little brown-haired, pixie like girl run to us and I scooped my niece in my arms as I stood on the decorated hallway.

'Irene, the beautiful pixie,' I said happily as Alice and Jasper's daughter giggled and kissed my cheek. She squealed when Emmett took her in her arms and started tossing her carefully in the air and then catching her again.

'Happy birthday, little monster, and happy Halloween!' Emmett said happily as we moved further in the house and we were greeted by my twin brother.

It had been a huge surprise, for all of us, including Jasper, when Casper and Amelia had visited us again and Alice had asked their "help" so she would get pregnant. I knew about my daughter's will for a child and we had discussed the pros and cons of the idea and she had decided to have her chance when Casper and Amelia would show up, when they did, a few years ago, Emmelie indeed got pregnant and along with her, with just a few weeks difference, Alice was getting pregnant as well.

I never imagined my middle sister wanting a child but as she explained one night of nausea and lack of sleep for both the pregnant women of the house, she had imagined her life with Jasper but she couldn't see a continuation of it, and a child seemed like a good way to keep up, to feel that you're evolving, that you're changing.

So, five years ago, Emmelie was first bringing my sweet little granddaughter into the world, Rosalie Carmen Lillian Cullen Denali was the most beautiful baby in the world, as beautiful as her mother had been when she was a baby herself.

When Emmelie was sleeping after the difficult hours of the birth that I, Alex and Carlisle had participated in, I had held my little granddaughter in my arms as Emmelie and Alex were finally falling asleep after the eventful night and I had cried with no tears as at that moment I had realized my life was complete, my dreams were fulfilled. I had grown old –not grayish but old- and I was watching my little grandkid with my husband by my side.

And just a couple of weeks later, Alice went into labor and Bella, Jasper and Carlisle helped my sister as I had been needed by my daughter and her then newborn child. Of course Alice the pixie and Jasper the second oldest vampire in the house couldn't have their daughter in any other day but Halloween.

Soon after the second labor in less than a month for the Cullens, the house was full of baby stuffs, Emmelie and Alex stayed for a while in the big house where they could have constant help by me, Carmen and Esme just like Alice and Jasper did. The Denali clan was now living on the same property with us, in another mansion close to ours but the couples with the babies were living in our mansion as all the Cullens had gotten over their thirst instead of Garrett and Kate.

After the couples were finally at ease with the newborn girls we all had spread around the large property in small cottages as we had gotten way too many people to live under the same roof, for couples like Emmett and I, who well, we're loud to say the least it wasn't easy to live under the same roof with twelve more Cullens so we moved into small cottages which Esme was more than glad to build for us.

Emmett and I got the one further in the forest, Emmelie and Alex took one between the mansions so they could be close to both families. Alice and Jasper got one close to the river that ran through our property and Edward and Bella got a cottage close to Nessie and Jacob's close to the mountains. To say the least, our property was just plain huge.

'Are we late?' I asked as Jasper who was dressed as Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series with an insane wig on full of curly bushy hair, took his daughter from my husband's arms.

'Not as the rest who will have a hard time from Alice,' Jasper said with a smile as he tickled his daughter who squealed and laughed. Jasper was simply in love with his little girl as it was the spitting image of Alice who had made sure her little pixie looked as much as her with the sparking hair and the cute clips for it. Jasper named her Irene as it meant peace in many countries' languages and Jasper had indeed found peace in his family.

'Love the Hermione costume,' Emmett said teasingly and Jasper glared at him.

'Wait until you see Alice… right my little pixie?' Jasper said and kissed his daughter who was dressed in nothing less but the most beautiful pixie costume.

Carlisle and Esme showed up from the kitchen with the plates of food for little Rosalie, Irene, Jacob and some of his pack, both of them dressed as Gomez and Morticia Addams from the famous family. Carlisle simply looked ridiculous with the raven hair but I liked the symbolism of their costumes, they had gotten dressed like that back in 1965 when we were much less in the family.

I rolled my eyes as this food was too much even for two greedy toddlers and a few voracious wolves. Esme and Carlisle greeted me and Emmett as the door opened again and Emmelie, Alex, the Denalis and my little granddaughter got in the house and smiled as Irene ran close to them like she had done with us. Rosalie who was dressed in a queen of the stars costume that I had picked up for her, hugged her "aunt" as Irene was supposed to be my brother's child in our complicated family, Rose gave her gift to Irene and the little girls giggled and hugged each other, Little Rosalie saw me from behind the shoulder of the other girl and she beamed as the girls left each other and ran towards different directions.

My little Rosalie ran closer to me and Emmett in her beautiful blue-purple dress that made her hair look almost platinum, I scooped her in my arms and kissed her cheek many times.

'My little Rose,' I said happily as I cradled my granddaughter in my arms as Emmett moved closer and hugged the little girl from my arms. Emmelie had really surprised and honored me by giving my name to her child, as she had said "it was the least she could as to show her love for me", and I was simply in dry sobs.

My child who was dressed as a bunny and her husband who was dressed in orange colors and had a green…thing on his head approached us and we greeted the couple as little Rosalie ran close to Jasper.

'And what are you dressed like?' Emmett asked and Emmelie giggled from her husband's arms.

'He is the carrot and I am the perverted bunny…' Emmelie said and looked at her husband with seducing eyes. Emmett simply groaned and hugged me close to him as mental images invaded both of our minds. It seemed like our daughter had gotten too many things from us, including our voracious need for sex.

We all heard Alice move down the stairs and I actually gasped when is saw her in a similar to Jasper costume but she had round glasses on and she had painted a funny lighting shaped scar on her forehead.

'How far can you take the Halloween shit?' Emmett asked teasingly as I chuckled, Alice had made it a tradition to dress up differently every year of our endless family life and this year was no exception. When Alice-Harry Potter stood next to Jasper-Hermione, both Emmett and I burst in laugher as Mrs. Harry was so short before the male Hermione that none of us could stop even if Alice tried to ignore us with a brave face and Jasper glared at us.

The Denalis who were dressed up like werewolves (well that would be interesting when the true pack would visit later) were around and talking with Emmelie and Alex when the door opened again and Edward dressed up as a classic vampire and Bella who was dressed as a demon got inside, followed by Rennesme who was dressed in a zombie costume just like Jacob.

The two couples approached the birthday girl and then greeted everyone, it was easy to see that something was wrong with Bella and Rennesme but I tried to shake thought as the two came closer and I greeted them. Edward smirked at me just like I did as he looked at my wedding dress.

'Catchy,' he said and I chuckled. We both knew when it was the first time I had a wedding gown on and we both knew that time belonged in the past, now I would have a wedding on in times like Halloween or when I would want another wedding with my beloved husband.

Soon the couples were on the dance floor with Emmelie, Alex, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and me being the first ones to start. Soon the wolf pack arrived, all of them dressed as vampires… with the Denalis as werewolves… they were a nice pack with white faces and tomato juice drained on their lips…

Emmett started dancing with Alice when I switched partner with my twin Brother, with the corner of my eye I saw Bella and Edward in a corner, talking about something with Seth and Leah about something.

'The wig is killing me,' Jasper said and pulled me out of my thoughts. I chuckled but then I looked at his frowned face.

'What is it?' I asked and Jasper looked at Bella concerned.

'Something happened and Bella is desperate.' Jasper said and I frowned as well as I looked at my sister the moment Edward wrapped his arms around her protectively. 'I think you should talk to her, Alice is too busy with making this Irene's best party ever so…'

'Yeah OK, I will,' I only said as I knew Alice had indeed tried a lot for the evening and she probably hadn't seen what was wrong with Bella.

When we stopped dancing, a few songs later, Esme with Carlisle started a tango and we all laughed and clapped for our passionate parents who looked like the Addams parents in the films. Little Rosalie approached me and I scooped her in my arms.

'Nana, I'm hungry,' Rosie told me and I smiled at her as we moved close to the buffet.

'Aw, poor baby, then lets fill your belly with yummy food, shall we?' I offered and Rosie grinned and nodded her head as I gave her a plate to hold and I started filling it with various foods from the large plates on the table. 'Enjoy…' I said after a kiss on her temple as I sat close to Bella who was left alone for awhile. She seemed lost and she only looked at me when Rosie offered her three fried potatoes. Bella smiled at the child on my knees and at me and took the potatoes and chewed on them as to thank Rosie for her offer.

'What's wrong? And don't say "nothing" because Jasper told me about your desperation.' I said when she chewed the gusty-tasted food. She shook her head and sighed, I hadn't seen her like that in years.

'My father died from a heart attack, Seth found him in my old house.' Bella said and I sighed as well. That's why this time he hadn't showed up with the pack. Chief Swan was a very old man but he always seemed healthy, of course his end would come one day but I never expected it to be now.

'I'm so sorry, Bella, really I am.' I said and touched her shoulder, she lowered her head and nodded.

'And probably Nessie can't have children, last night Caspar and Amelia showed up and as everyone else was busy they came to Edward and me and Nessie asked Caspar to see if he can stop the poison in her veins and he couldn't, he said it's like the poison is part of her existence or something and since she's a hybrid, a child can't survive because her body is too hostile for something like that, it works humanly but keep up eternally in the vampiric way.' Bella said in monotony and I gasped and looked at Nessie and Jacob who were talking to Esme who suddenly hugged Nessie close to her.

'I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't know Nessie wanted a child…' I said honestly and Bella nodded.

'Well, she was considering the idea as even Alice has a child now… and she had been wondering for awhile as she has been with Jacob for many years and nothing ever occurred and well, we got that cleared out.' Bella said and I nodded my head sadly as I ran my hand in my granddaughter's golden hair.

'What did you do when your parents died?' she asked me after a moment and I sighed, I couldn't remember them very clear but still, it had been a difficult time for me too.

'Just what Emmett did as well with his siblings and parents: got perched on a tree close to the funeral during the ceremony and then left a flower on their graves. As I have told you before, my parents weren't the best of people, Bella, but still, they were my parents.' I said honestly and boldly and she nodded her head in understanding.

'Do you remember your brothers?' she asked me and I sighed again.

'A bit,' I started honestly. 'Their names were William and Arthur,' one died close to the Depression's end, he suicide after my father lost a lot of money in the bank and after the depression he had been in after my "disappearance" or "death"… Arthur was the luckiest in the family I suppose, I attended his funeral with Emmett, both of us in black, in the last row of friends of my family, many years after the Depression, his sons and wife were there to pay their respect to him, as far as I know, he was a good man but this was expected, I remember him being the youngest and still giving me his chocolate when I wanted just a small chunk from it.' I said and Bella nodded her head again.

'But you know what, Bella? My siblings' names are Edward and Jasper, and you know why?' I asked and Bella shook her head. 'Because from my human brothers, I know just a couple of things about them, but for those two over there… I know everything and they know everything about me, they never saw me as a way of getting richer or stronger, they both have treated me like equal and that's why these are my brothers…' I said as I pointed at Jasper and Edward who were talking with Emmett and Alex.

'I see,' Bella said and I nodded my head.

'That's what I meant when I told you things would be different if you became a vampire.' I said simply and she nodded her head.

'I don't regret my decision, in no way but I simply suffocate at the thought of being unable to attend my father's funeral.' Bella said and I nodded my head.

'I know…' I simply said and she nodded her head, Bella's mother had died a few years prior and she couldn't attend the funeral that time either.

'Could you please come with me in Forks tomorrow? It's the funeral and Edward believes we can watch it from some trees, like you said.' Bella said and I sighed, it would be difficult, we'd have to kick off early and Emmelie would be alone with Rosie behind, and Emmett wanted to spend some time alone with me, let out the fact that we could be recognized from the people in Forks. I opened my mouth to say some of the excuses but as I saw my sister's sad, topaz eyes and I remembered her once scared, brown ones every time she would have looked at me… I couldn't deny.

'OK, we can leave at dawn,' I said after a breath escaped my lips. Bella nodded her head.

'Thank you,' she said and I nodded my head before I could stand up with Rosie in my arms and her plate empty already.

'Bye nana Bella, don't be sad,' Rosie said as I shifted her position in my arms and now her legs were around my waist from my right side.

'Bye, little queen.' Bella said with a brave smile as I moved closer to my daughter.

The party ended with Irene opening her gifts from everyone and then both her and Rosie falling asleep in Esme and my arms respectively. My mother and I gave the girls to their own mothers and soon everyone was leaving the mansion after they said their goodnights.

Emmett and I moved in our cottage and got inside with me struggling out of my wedding dress and Emmett taking off his rotten tuxedo.

Emmett howled like a wolf when I turned around in my black lingerie and I slapped his arm as he took of his shirt and he winked shirtless before me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist as he hoisted me in his arms and moved us close to our bed, we flopped on the bed that groaned from the continuous activity and I giggled but Emmett didn't buy it.

'What is it?' he said and I sighed and kissed his lips.

'Bella's father died,' I said and Emmett sighed too and nodded his head.

'Yeah, Ed told me, well the folk was so old…' Emmett pointed out and I slapped his arm again. 'No no, I mean he was old… Rose… he was too old, it was time for him to go, just like our parents did…' Emmett said when he saw my frowned face and I sighed and nodded.

'That's what I said to Bella, she seemed devastated.' I said and he nodded his head and kissed my lips.

'I know… but you were the for her, just like all of us are, things like that happen to vampires… time will pass by and she will heal like all of us did…' Em said and I nodded my head as once, I had spoken those words to him when we were leaving his father's funeral, back in the 70's.

'I know… just sometimes… I'm thinking, I got my happy ending, why couldn't chief Swan have the same with enjoying his daughter's life forever, are we better and got it all? Plus, Nessie figured out that she can't have a child… I mean…'

'I know…' Emmett interrupted me, I couldn't elaborate anyway, I was confused.

'We're all the same Rose, but look, you had spent some many years in denial and regret and self-beating because you couldn't have a child and then, a miracle happened and look at you know, grandmother of a beautiful girl with your name, mother of a wonderful woman who's also happy with her husband, free of any kind of danger. Bella's father would die one day, like our parents did, we all had a path to follow and his ended. As for Nessie… well, she is a fighter, always was and always will be so she will figure it out with Jake…' Emmett said and I nodded my head and kissed his lips, in times like that I just confirmed that we weren't simply shallow and we had a lot in us.

Emmett smiled and kissed me back with passion as he ran his hands down my body.

'I have a few hours before I leave for Forks with Ed, Bella, Nessie and the wolves.' I said after a kiss was broken. Emmett nodded his head and attacked my neck where the fake stitches were making me look like the dead bride.

'Then we should hurry up, baby,' Emmett said before he could bit lightly on my pulse point, making me gasp and giggle.

* * *

SOOO? what u think? what about the party of the halloween? and little Irene? and little Rosalie? please review and tell me what u think

i didn't want to kill Charlie but well some things come to end i guess

happy halloween

CP09


End file.
